


Tour

by CharityMercy



Category: AOMG, K Hip Hop, juKyung, k pop - Fandom, ugly duck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: A surprise in a hotel room goes perfectly to plan.





	Tour

“I miss you, baby girl” your boyfriend, Jukyung’s deep voice rang through the phone. “I miss you too, we’ll see each other soon, your tour is almost over” you smiled. You couldn’t directly lie to him, he let out a heavy sigh. “You’re right, talk to you soon” he sounded exhausted. “Bye, baby” you tell him before you hang up. You had conspired with his boss and friend, Jay Park, and you were currently outside of the airport, hailing a cab to his hotel. Jay had left your name with the concierge, so you could sneak into your lover’s room. You hopped into a cab, and texted Jay, asking him if Jukyung had gone out with him after the concert. He replied, that he went to bed early, apparently too blue to go out and party with everyone else. You frown, you had hoped to surprise him by simply being in his room when he returned, but you could make due with any situation. You heart beat faster as you approached the hotel, just as anxious to see your boyfriend’s reaction as you were simply to see him. You hurriedly paid your fair and rushed inside, trying not to sprint to his room.

 

You crept in, silently just in case he was sleeping. You were lucky, you heard the shower running, you grin, setting down your bags. You striped down, lounging across the bed, you debate joining him when you hear the water switch off. You shift around so you are seated at the edge of the bed, leaning back slightly, nervously fidgeting for a moment. He comes out of the bathroom in a haze of steam, and rubs his eyes in jest when he sees you. 

 

“I told you we would see each other soon” you smile, he grins widely in return, then tackles you to the bed, in a rough but jovial embrace. He nuzzles into the crook of your neck, sending goosebumps down your side. His lips connect with your neck, tracing a path to your lips. His kiss enveloped you in a heat that slowly spread through your body. He broke the kiss when a tiny whimper slipped from your throat. 

 

“I miss that sound” he growls, trailing kisses down the column of your throat. “I miss that voice” you purr, running your fingers through his hair. He kissed lower, to the valley between your breasts, “I missed these” his large hands cover your breasts, “And the hiss you make when I bite you here” He kisses the tender skin under each breast. You try to suppress the hiss as he bites and nips his way across your lower chest. A whimper comes out instead, he smirks, “I miss the way you writhe when I move too slowly” his breath fans over your dampened skin as he slowly moves down, kissing, biting and licking. You struggle to stay still, but by the time he has made a tiny mark on your hip, you’re wriggling under him. He kneels on the floor at the edge of the bed between your legs. He places a few sweet kisses on the inside of each thigh before he grabs your hips and pulls you, forcefully, to the edge of the bed. 

 

He chuckles as you yelp in surprise, “I missed that, too” his voice is barely above a whisper. He takes his time moving up your thighs, his kisses, and nips leaving you panting. His nose brushes your lips, you whimper, stomach flutter with the fleeting touch. His tongue dips between your lips, you mewl, your fists clenching the sheets. He flicks his tongue against your clit, making you cry out. He pulls away for just a moment, “I missed surprising you” he growls. He pushes his muscle into you, moving against your walls, licking you in all the right places to put you on edge. He pulls your legs over his shoulders, and grips your hips again, keeping you pressed against his face. His nose bumps against your clit, you moan, hips nearly bucking into his face, were it not for his hands keeping you firmly in place. His nose brushes against your sensitive bud again, purposefully, as he tongue fucks you. Your muscles tense in anticipation of release. His fingers replace his tongue and he laps at your clit at a desperate pace. Your mewls and whimpers, quickly gave way to moans as you come undone. 

 

He pulls his face away as his fingers slow to a stop. He loosens his grip on your hip and moves to lay beside you. You flex your hands, before crawling completely into the bed. After you have caught your breath, he leans in close, “I missed your taste” his voice is feral and rough, going straight to your core. You lick your lips and move to straddle him, cutting off his words with a passionate kiss. He rests his hands on your hips, thumbs moving in soothing motions on your skin. He groans as you move your hips against him, his hard cock sliding through your wetness. When it rubs against your clit you moan, and repeat the motion, until he is panting. You tilt your hips until his head rests inside of you, he growls, pushing his hips into you. You sink down fully, pausing for just a moment before your hips start to work slowly. His hands tense on your hips as you roll them against him. You push yourself up, hands flat on his chest, steadying yourself. His eyes stayed trained on you, as you undulate over him. A moan slips past your lips as your pace quickens, he answers it with a moan of his own, the sound rattling through you, making you even hotter. His hips move to meet yours, you moan again, your head tilting back in ecstasy. 

 

His hands travel up your body, feeling every inch of soft skin on their way to your breasts. His hands envelope them, gently rolling and pinching your nipples between nimble fingers. Another moan made it’s way past your lips as pleasure rose within you. Your hips speed up, almost of their own accord, as you chase your high. His hips match yours, and you climax quickly, thighs quiver as you attempt to keep the pace. He gives you a smirk before rolling you over. His hips move slowly, so you don’t become overstimulated. You muster a small smile, silently thanking him for being gentle. 

 

His calm doesn’t last long, and in moments in hips snap into you, you whimper, wrapping your legs around him. His lips graze yours before traveling down, covering your neck and chest with gentle kisses. Your nails bite into his shoulders, as he sucks a mark under your ear before moaning into it. He makes a mark on your shoulder as he reaches a punishing pace. You moan, you clench around him, bringing both of you to simultaneous climaxes. 

 

He rests his forehead against your chest as you both pant. He kisses the marks he made before getting up, he helps you up as well so you can both clean up. After, you both crash back into the bed in a glow, you curl up against him, your head resting on his chest as he chats with you about his tour so far. Your eyelids grow heavy as his words trail off. The pair of you finally drift to sleep just as the first light of the morning blazes through the slit between the heavy curtains.


End file.
